Drastis changes
by Natalie Rogers
Summary: Steve, Tony,and Pepper were sent on a mission and were kidnapped and its announced that they're M.I.A. Not only is Nat devastated but she also finds out that she's pregnant. Now not only does she have to be a full time parent to 8 month old little Anthony, but she also has to worry about work, finding them, and getting ready to have a baby. Steve/Nat Tony/Anthony/Pepper. Post CATWS


**Hey i'm Natalie and this is my first fanfic. I love to write and have tons of notebooks full of fanfics for different stuff so when I found this site I thought it was perfect. I absolutly LOVE the Avengers and totally ship Steve and Natasha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Marvels does. Takes place after New York and the Winter Soldier, no spoilers though.**

Prolog:

It's been 3 and ½ years since the Battle of New York and the Battle of the Winter Soldier. S.H.E.I.L.D. has re-built and rid it's self of Hydra. The Avengers haven't more than twice been needed all at the same time for a mission and most have moved into the Avengers tower, along with their significant other. Clint has been with Bobbi for about 2 years. They were sent on a mission after the same target, and kind of got in each other's way. That is, until they figured out who the other was. They have been inseparable ever since. Pepper and Tony got married about 4 months after New York. It was a beautiful wedding and Pepper is now currently 5 and ½ months pregnant with their first child. Bruce ran into Betty Ross in Central Park about a month after the wedding. 2 months later she moved into the tower. Thor, Jane, and Darcy were the last to move in after returning from Asgaurd. Everyone has moved into their own floor and is happily living at the tower except, only our good Captain and his favorite assassin of course.

Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff were immediately assigned as partners after showing how compatible they work and fight together in battle during the fight against Loki and the chitari. After helping S.H.E.I.L.D. re-build its base after Winter Soldier, they became S.H.E.I.L.D.'s best agents and top team. They were immediately sent out on a mission as soon as everything was up and running smoothly, and have been run ragged ever since. They haven't spent more than a day at a time in New York between missions before being shipped out again. In the small amount of time they are home it's usually only enough time to get some well deserved sleep. After debriefing with Fury they head to Steve's Manhattan apartment and crash until they are called for their next mission. It started out he'd drop Natasha off at her own apartment before heading back to his across town, but one night after a particularly rough and tiring mission she had asked if she could stay the night at his place, not wanting to have to go all the way across Manhattan before being able to go to sleep. He said yes of course and led her up to his place. Normally Steve would have felt awkward sleeping in the same bed as a beautiful woman like Natasha, but they had gotten over that a long time ago. Slowly but surely this became their normal routine. After every mission they would go back to base, debrief with Fury, then they head back to the apartment to get some sleep.

Not only were they great partners but along the way they also became best friends, each others closest friend for that matter. Both could completely be themselves around the other, a side only the other got to see. They each knew things about the other that only they knew and could read each other like an open book. There were no secrets between them, none at all. They had memorized each other's fighting moves and techniques and synchronized their own to match and correspond. Fighting alone they were outstanding but when they fought together, they were deadly to any foe that got in there way or dared to challenge them.

After 3 and ½ year of non-stop missions, Steve and Natasha finally returned home and moved into the tower with a long over-due break from Fury. About 3 months later on August 9th Pepper gave birth to a beautiful bouncing baby boy and she and Tony named him Anthony Howard Stark Jr. He looked like a miniature version of his father only he had his mother's hair and smile. Pepper and Tony made Steve and Natasha baby Anthony's godparents and they couldn't have been happier. As more months past everyone noticed how close Steve and Natasha were and couldn't help but tease them about it, some more than others. Christmas was really special for everyone. Not only was it little Anthony's first Christmas but it was also the first Christmas that Steve and Natasha have been home for and so it's their first Christmas together with the whole family home safe and sound. Steve and Natasha gave everyone a big surprise when they announced that they had finally become a couple. Everyone was delighted and Tony, being the social media lover that he is, immediately spread the news on all of his accounts. The news did a big announcement about it and called it a Christmas miracle.

After that everything was perfect and everyone was happy, until one day in April when Fury called Steve, Tony and Pepper out on a mission. Tony refused to let Pepper go but Fury insisted because they needed her tech skills. A week after they left for the mission Natasha got some shocking news a call that will change her life drastically in the blink of an eye. This is where our story begins.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**~_Natalie 3_**


End file.
